


Moonlight

by lavrock



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavrock/pseuds/lavrock
Summary: 1. Katie Paterson, Earth-Moon-Earth (Moonlight Sonata Reflected from the Surface of the Moon) 2007
Relationships: 之南针 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Moonlight

周南到了才发现座位挺靠前，是张难得票。舞台拉着宝石红的丝绒帷幕，起起伏伏，滑腻的反光都是圆的。本来没打算来——太荒唐了——几天前收到一封邮件，没头没脑的，发件人眼生得厉害，一张《葛蓓莉亚》的电子票。他对古典芭蕾一窍不通，唯一一次看舞剧还是在国内，现代舞，被人骗去的。不算熟悉的当地朋友拿灰绿的眼睛盯着他看，“也许有人希望和你一起看，或者希望你去看，噢，说真的，这实在是太浪漫了。”

巴萨罗那的深冬也算不上冷，寒意全凭雨吊着。周南拿不准情感丰沛的白人式浪漫，“会不会是谁填错了邮箱？”

绿眼睛无所谓地眨，“都到你这来了，你不去他也去不成，白白浪费一张票又有什么好？”也不是没道理的。

剧院不远，不过几站车程。抵达时门口排了长队，暖红明桔的光亮裹住西班牙字母的边，天色暗透了。帷幕拉开，穿纱裙的女孩一拥而出，缎面缝的白蕾丝都像轻佻的桃皮色，脚尖点地，光打成暖的，是出难得的喜剧。周南看得认真，台上的人扮相奢侈，起落轻得像滴水，象牙白的灯笼袖管坠着晃荡，打卷的浅色假发一戴上，连他都要认不出了。

原来票的主人并不难找。

他的眼睛在台上跟随一束光，不算主角，浸在密匝的古典乐中也没以往出挑。那人望过来，手里扶着油画里转圈的女孩，嘴角又匀出几分神朝他笑，眉眼那点儿锋利全都溶掉了。

散场后周南被人潮拥着出了剧院，巴士站狭窄的棚顶遮不住雨滴。冷清的线断在他脸上，和昏沉的夜色一样。周南低了低头，把手背缩进袖口，脑子里还是舞台上的华丽景象。出神时顾不上身侧流动的人群，被拉进怀里是十成十懵怔，他跌进一团暖烘烘的热气，是很久没有经历过的，短暂而生疏的亲密。

周南从怔忪里挣脱，也从他怀里挣脱。那人站得很近，舞台妆轻巧地拎着眼尾，眉骨黏了一小颗珍珠做装饰，是张亚洲人的脸。巴士站的彩色灯箱照着笑意的一半，月亮照着另一半，年轻的面孔有种馥郁的生动——他最熟悉这种生动。

他们之间的氛围一贯轻松，周南露出笑来，熟稔地捶了一下他的臂弯，“打招呼都成西式了，入乡随俗挺快啊。”

夏之光久违地打量他，像初见，目光落在下巴尖上，“你倒是随得够慢，一年多还没适应。”

周南怔了怔，拎出一个短促的单音节表示疑惑。

夏之光的笑趋于明朗，眉毛挑了挑他的背包，“我再来晚点，整个街区的小偷都让你养活了。”

周南后知后觉地发现拉链开了一半，原来拥抱不是拥抱。他为自作多情而脸颊发烫，“你来西班牙怎么不告诉我，搞什么匿名票，故弄玄虚。”他在背地里丧失底气，面色依然如常。

夏之光眼睫翕动，“现在你不是知道了吗。”

巴士进站，晚风唤醒潮漉的枝叶，月光溶解。他的刘海被吹出狭窄的缝隙，“那，走吗？请你喝酒。”

周南拿钥匙时听见身后的笑声，夏之光没掩盖愉悦，“你就这么带人回家了啊？”

锁芯扭转，周南推开房门，“怎么，你还能把我家烧了？”

他的公寓陈设规整，沙发上丢着两本摊开的琴谱和英西辞典。周南没选学校的宿舍，自己在外租住的起因是乐意留下一架钢琴的屋主过于难得，雀眼枫木的立式Schimmel，看起来不太新，大概有些年头了。周南对房子没什么要求，试过琴就交了租金，对他来说免除整日跑去琴房的奔波有更大的诱惑力。夏之光的目光扫过膝红的琴盖，顶上放着小半个咬过的苹果，果肉氧化，棱角渐开干燥的焦黄。周南拿了两个杯子叫他来坐，桌椅立在窗边，玻璃花瓶空空如也。

周南倒酒的动作再次把他逗笑，夏之光挑起眉毛，“哪有人用马克杯喝酒的，”又盯着他的手，“还是个星巴克。”

他最擅长令人窘迫。周南的牙齿咬住嘴唇内侧的皮肉，把杯子推到他面前，尾音挑着，“你爱喝不喝。”瞥他一眼补上细微的辩解，“我又不怎么喝酒，你不是知道吗。”

夏之光的食指撑着太阳穴，回忆向上浮游，他的眼角明快地打弯， “我当然知道了。”

酒是浅薄的玫瑰色，灯闭着眼，窗口泻入一些零碎的月光。不高的酒精度作为话匣钥匙绰绰有余，约束被轻易驱散。大部分时间夏之光说，周南听，他的背倚着柔软的天鹅绒靠垫，意识与混沌杂糅，四肢陷入熟悉的声调，有种类似飘浮的错觉。夏之光的舞团在巴塞罗那交流演出，停留九天，已经耗掉将近一半。周南问他住在哪里，夏之光手指夹着没点着的烟，撒娇般抱怨，舞团安排了宿舍，可惜同寝的白人呼噜声震天，他已经好几天没睡过安稳觉了。说话间身体前倾，凑近周南给他看脸上乌青的眼圈。

其实看不出来，舞台妆太重了。周南用手指关节蹭了蹭他颧骨，说不清是目光还是酒更令他失神，“那你可以来和我住，像以前那样。”

夏之光脸上浮现出一种巧妙的神情，像在反复咀嚼他的语句。等待回答磨人地拖延时间，周南试图岔开话题之前，夏之光说好。

他笑起来，眼皮下沉，终于问出忍了整个晚上的问题，“为什么跳芭蕾？不是不喜欢吗。”夏之光的性格里几乎能够排除关于妥协与勉强的成分。

夏之光低头点烟，睫毛黏上一些低温的亮斑，“只有芭蕾剧目有交流的机会啊。”过半侧脸没入阴影，“就想来看看巴塞的月亮圆不圆。”

周南仰头看向窗外，心想这人运气确实不好，黯涩的弦月在云后嶙峋得可怜。他明知故问，“嗯，圆吗？”

夏之光口中飘出白色的雾，另一只手抬起来摸了摸他的脸，笑着端详，“好像，怎么比之前瘦了点呢。”

-

周南和夏之光做过四个月室友。初见是冬春相溶的傍晚，周南踢着最后一个纸箱蹭到门前，找钥匙的间歇房门从里面打开了。夏之光刚洗过澡，短发硬挺地根根直立，撑着木色门框凌厉地打量他。

这人看起来不好相处，周南以为。他的想法在下一刻破碎，夏之光笑起来，声音像团蓬松的乳白木棉，“你是周震南吧，房东说你今天搬来，我等了一天呢。”他弯腰把周南的箱子抱在怀里，手臂青筋攀附，“你快进来，我带你去看房间。”

夏之光的热络使人轻而易举地建立信任，他的嘴张开就没停下，半带炫耀地向周南展示窗台上的吊兰，说是为了迎接他特意买的，自己房间也有一盆，谁都别寂寞。周南在愣怔之间跌进一捧暖烘烘的亲密，生疏与距离感随即蒸发，深色窗帘的缝隙错过一小阵风，周南闻到他发顶濡湿的青桐木味。两个人都不擅长应对家务，日暮隐没，他们一人拎着被套的一角，迷茫对视的瞬间把彼此逗笑了。

晚上夏之光叫了抄手做宵夜，两个人头顶头坐在沙发吃得认真。电影频道放喜剧，结尾一幕赛车在瑰丽的海平面冲出悬崖，像颗溺水的流星。夏之光嘴上黏着莹亮的红油，呜呜囡囡地问他为什么出来租房子，周南说小区附近有家不错的琴房，还挺方便的。

几天后周南隔着琴房的落地窗看到夏之光，一小块明媚的树影筛在眼角，像蒲公英落进胃里的触感。夏之光和他分享同一张琴凳，难得安静地看着他的手指在黑白间起落，周南在他专注的目光里按下一个偏颇的和弦，夏之光听不出差别，还一本正经地夸他弹得很好。

周南侧头看他，好个鬼嘞，都弹错了。

那不管，夏之光的眼珠像块半风干的琥珀，在我这儿你就是钢琴家，肖邦，莫扎特，德彪西，周震南……

周南差点伸手捂他的嘴，夏之光明快的视线从他脸上挪到琴谱，小声地念，“月光鸣奏曲，贝多芬。”语调愉悦地上扬，“好，我宣布从现在开始，这就是本人最喜欢的钢琴曲。”

周南翻白眼，“那是你没听过别的钢琴曲吧。”

夏之光哈哈笑，“你怎么知道，钢琴家都会读心术的吗？”周南因为钢琴家三个字而感到局促，热气缓慢上涌，又听到他说，“没关系，以后你再弹别的给我听。”

周南撇了撇嘴角，“想听买票去。”

几天后夏之光真的拿来张票送他，周南捏着硬纸的边角端详，“《一梦》，这啥？”

夏之光说，“我们舞团的巡演，最后一场了，不是我跟你吹，不来绝对后悔。”

周南斜眼看他，“该不会是卖不出票让我去充人头吧。”

夏之光夸张地睁大眼睛，月食落入瞳孔，“不要还给我，多少人抢不着呢。”

周南躲开他扑来的手，把票妥帖地夹进琴谱，“谁说不要，我留着去闲鱼卖掉。”

周南没看过舞剧，更不用说现代舞，出发之前照着镜子理了半天衬衣的边。路过花店时想起曾见过的谢幕景象，演员怀里似乎都要有花才算完整，周南走过又折回来，店员笑容甜美地问要送什么人呢，他张了张嘴，思考了一会儿说送给舞蹈家。

他埋头挑了一刻钟，终于拼凑成一束。火百合，蓝刺芹，小叶尤加利，像火焰冷凝出芬芳的具象。夏之光赤脚站上舞台，宽大的白色上衣禁锢住风，于是风拥有形状。他的脸上浮现出更多生动，悲恸，迷惘，渴望，是他又不是他。周南失神，如同看到梦的边界得以重塑，最后一幕他的身体溶进舞台背后皎洁的月亮，骨骼内里被泡沫酸胀地填充，溢出来的瞬间全部无声地破掉了。

谢幕后周南收到他的消息，“来后台。”他在零散的舞台道具里七拐八拐，推开门的时候正赶上舞团合影，夏之光跳A角，被欢快地簇拥在人群中央，怀里抱着一束半人高的向日葵，遮得脸都没地儿放了。

周南停在门口，看了看手中早产儿一样瘦弱的花束，心中有种小巫见大巫的滞涩。夏之光在快门按动前看到他，喊了声等一下，胡乱把手里的向日葵塞给旁边空着手的搭档几步走到周南面前，泪痣上的钻闪得像邀功，夏之光看着花，“这是给我的吗。”

周南垂了垂眼，气堵得说不出原由，“我自己买着玩的。”

夏之光大笑，伸手在他头上揉了一把，周南阖眼的瞬间怀里一空，回过神来夏之光已经抱着花回到人群中央。火百合盛开在上扬的嘴角，合衬得如同他遗落的几粒灵魂。

合影结束后舞团照例聚餐，周南莫名其妙成为其中一员，夏之光左手抱花右手揽过他的肩，对十几双闪光的眼睛介绍，“这是我的……”夏之光挠了挠后脑，像是想不出一个适合的代称，最后只说了周震南三个字。

同团东北腔的男舞者嘻嘻哈哈地闹，“你的周震南？说啥浑话呢，人家同意吗就你的了。”又把视线转到周南身上，“他都这么说了，你同不同意啊？”

夏之光抬腿假装踹人，笑着说你们别闹，别吓着人家，周南在乱成一团的声音里手发凉，脸发烫。夏之光知道他快要把自己的肩膀捏碎了吗，周南疑惑地想。

上了酒桌艺术家也被打回庸俗的原型，年轻舞者喝起来不要命，打着庆祝的幌子一杯接一杯地灌A角。夏之光喝得说话都吐噜，一个劲儿往他身上倒。同桌的女孩看不下去，说这杯我替他喝吧。周围开始哄笑，你俩什么关系啊你就替他喝，夏之光摆了摆手，摇摇晃晃地说不用替，不用替，举着酒杯又要往嘴里送。周南看着他颤巍巍的手腕，脑子一热把他的杯子抢到手里，“什么关系才能替他喝？”

一圈人安静如鸡，周南没等回答就仰着脖子一口收了。他不会喝酒，火星从喉咙霹雳吧啦地一路烧到胃里，烧得脑袋都蒙了。周南倒着杯子晃了晃，顾不上自己说的是什么胡话，“我们还就是那种关系了。”

人群滞住，过了好一会儿才缓过神，不知道谁说了句牛逼，于是包厢里又开始放肆地吵闹。夏之光用眼睛辟开一隅，安静地撑着脑袋看他，像要用目光在他的脸上灼出痕迹才罢休。周南的意识逐渐向浅眠浮游，混沌地听见他小声说了句你啊。

出门时夜雨将停，周南喝得不算多，人反倒还没夏之光清醒，等车时被冷风吹得打颤，扭捏地往夏之光背后躲。

夏之光转头看着他笑，把迷糊的小人捞进怀里护着，“这么点就喝晕啦？”

周南的背紧贴他上下起伏的胸腔，像安稳地依偎住恒温动物温暖的皮囊。他的发顶蹭着夏之光的下颌，脸颊委屈地发烫，“我不会喝，夏之光，我不会喝酒。”

柏油路面漂浮清亮的水渍，小部分宇宙悉数破裂。夏之光在他身后咯咯地笑，一只手捏着他的脸颊，另一只手指着湿漉的地面，“你看，那怎么长得和你一样呢。”

周南记忆的末梢，看到溺在水洼里打晃的月亮。

-

巴塞罗那西区办华人春节晚会，试图在世界对岸拉扯出一些故乡的实感，勉勉强强。周南作为钢琴专业的学生被拉去表演充数，居然是场独奏。领结磨得咽喉微痛，原先准备了德彪西的Reflects dans L'eau ，他又觉得不合时宜，临到头改成《梁祝》。舞台边角挂着几个赤色灯笼，布面皱皱巴巴，穗子往一块儿纠缠，异乡的张灯结彩都打折扣。他在台上洋洋洒洒弹到一半，想起从前夏之光和他去琴房，坐在琴凳上捣乱地磨他用钢琴弹《难忘今宵》。

周南无语地看他，夏之光眼角下坠，吐露一种快乐而无辜的神情，空气粼粼结晶，悬浮在奶绿色的阳光里。周南没办法，干脆直接从网上搜出乐谱真的弹给他听，夏之光毫无形象地哈哈大笑，起身拥抱旋律跳华尔滋，脖颈扬得高傲，脚下一瘸一拐，彻底不伦不类了。

他受伤时夏季即将生长出轮廓。周南拎着一袋橙子回家，正赶上几个面熟的坐在客厅围着夏之光说话，仔细看才认出是他舞团的搭档。一群人看到他眼睛都亮了，七嘴八舌说这这这不是我们光哥的……

夏之光嗷得一嗓子喊了声痛，视线又回聚到他身上，周南愣了愣问怎么了，一个男孩转头跟他解释，光哥受伤了，这次的编舞有毛病，让人踩着腿空翻，这谁站得稳……

周南看向夏之光，视线相接，“你们是舞团还是马戏团？下次是不是要在钢丝上跳芭蕾？”

夏之光摸了摸头发，“其实没什么事，歇几天就行。”

旁人又插话，“还说呢，你这哪是歇几天的事，下个舞剧直接岔过去了，这节骨眼我看你是不乐意排芭蕾故意伤的。”

夏之光探身假装打了他一下，“就你小子聪明，敢告诉团长我就宰了你。”

晚上夏之光非要给他展示网上学来的“徒手剥橙”技法，结果弄得满手汁水，新鲜果肉坑坑洼洼，凄惨得不像样。周南翻着白眼把剩下的橙子切好，盘子里挤满湿润的半月型状，周南吮着微酸的橙汁问，“你真是故意摔伤的吗？”

夏之光安适地陷进沙发，“当然不是了，没有舞者会蠢到拿身体开玩笑。”他的视线下坠，“不过确实有点庆幸，不用跳芭蕾了。”

周南疑惑，“为什么不想跳芭蕾？”

夏之光侧头看他，鼻尖栖息弱光源，“芭蕾我跳了十年，被爸妈逼的，他们都希望我继续跳，但我不喜欢啊，好像就不适合一板一眼的东西吧。”窗缝洞悉晚风的行踪，“接触现代舞之后，我才体会到跳舞的乐趣，原来全心做过喜欢的事之后，真的没有余地再去将就别的。”

周南怔了怔，“那你爸妈呢，他们同意吗？”

“不同意啊，他们挺生气的，我出来住也是因为这个，扫地出门听说过吗？”夏之光轻描淡写，小半瞳孔隐没，“你知道很多人不理解现代舞的，觉得不伦不类，不入流。”

周南迟疑，“那你……”声音渐弱。

“不能为了别人委屈自己吧，太不值了。说梦想有点大，去做喜欢的事才不会遗憾啊。” 他笑起来，“舞者的生命才几年，不光是舞者，谁都一样，哪有时间浪费给其他东西。”

周南垂了垂眼，“即使不被认可？”

夏之光看向他，目光烁烁，“即使不被认可。”

他喉咙里泛出涩意，舌苔微苦。周南很少与人谈及有关梦想的话题，他弹钢琴，大学修的却是经济，上一辈人对艺术的偏见比想象中更旺盛，他在与父母的针锋相对中姿态坚决，最终却在母亲的眼泪中屈服。周南时常生发一种矛盾的情绪，一面为依旧可以弹琴而庆幸，一面又清楚地感到远远不够，他渴望的比琴房里零碎的时间多太多。

巴塞罗那遗忘冬季，他和夏之光穿着短袖t恤在街头乱晃。老城区暗黄的砖墙框定巷的边界，街头艺人在角落沉淀的黄昏里吹萨克斯风。当地女孩的长裙像罂粟，红色裙䙓滴落曳地，在乐声中与爱人同跳弗朗明戈。夏之光也伸出手邀请他，两个人照葫芦画瓢跳得不伦不类，模仿到托举动作时彻底放弃，最后贴着墙根傻子一样笑得前仰后合。

《梁祝》曲毕，周南谢幕时看到夏之光坐在前排对他笑，手里拥着半开的白色芍药，像一束潮湿皎洁的月亮。回到公寓周南把花放进花瓶摆好，两个人潦草地吃了点速冻饺子，将就着算是过了春节。夏之光第二天的飞机回国，对于近在咫尺的分别，两人默契的谁也没提及。

饭后夏之光坐在琴凳上朝他招手，暖光把语调熏得微甜，“教我弹琴呗，钢琴家。”

周南在他身边坐下，一个键一个键教他弹月光，夏之光像故意惹他不痛快，三个音弹错两个半，周南气得直打他手背，“你这手是个摆设吗？多啦A梦都弹得比你好！”

“你这老师怎么还体罚呢，”夏之光把他的手握住，垂着眼睛笑，“手真小，你怎么哪都长得这么小？”

周南听着不对味，“你话说明白点，还有哪小了？”

夏之光的目光描摹他的脸，最后落在嘴角，“耳朵，鼻子，嘴也这么小，是不是一点点东西就填满了？”

芍药的肌肤露出一种清温脆弱的吐息，月光迟疑地暧昧起来。周南在他的注视中感到失措，再一次离别的恐惧后知后觉地将他包裹，理智被冲动击溃，他受够了再为遗憾而遗憾。周南将手抽出来，身体前驱紧贴，手臂向上环住他的颈项，呼吸暖热相融，“那你试试啊。”

回房间的路跌跌撞撞，走到一半夏之光打横把他抱起来，唇齿相触的距离之间周南只能看到他翕动的睫毛。吻从侧颈跌到锁骨，又不慌不忙地下坠。两颗杏色的珍珠从蚌壳剥离，嵌在他身上又被夏之光轻巧地衔住了，像含着一滴雨。他笑起来，低沉的笑声传到周南耳朵里，难为情掺进去稀微的恼意，“你笑什么？”

夏之光又往上吻回来，舌尖扫过母贝般幼圆的耳垂，温热的吐息把缝隙之间那一丁点可怜的空气都熏得潮腻，他的语调里兑入近乎饱和的愉悦，“原来你不止嘴唇是粉的。”

-

交流结束，回国后夏之光有三天假期，他在时差的折磨下睡到下午才睁眼。新住处的隔壁是间美术馆，冬季拖着萧索的尾，夏之光轻车熟路地找到最常光顾的展厅，展厅中央是一架自弹的钢琴，艺术家将月光曲译成摩斯码，发送至月球再返还，部分音节被吞噬，新乐谱中空着几处短暂跳跃的留白。①

来自月亮的回音。

还住在一起时周南的同学到家里和他谈小组作业，客人到了周南还没回来，夏之光洗好水果和年轻学生聊天，女生们红着脸喊他哥哥，没说三两句话就聊到八卦上来。说到周南像在恋爱时夏之光怔了怔，回问她为什么。女孩说周南下学期申请到了西班牙的钢琴专业，本来信誓旦旦非要去不可的，最近又说不一定了，这不就是为情所困吗。

周南适时地推门进来，夏之光回房间把客厅留给他们。再出来时人都走光了，周南趴在沙发上睡得香甜。夏之光摸了摸他的额角，不忍心把他叫醒，轻手轻脚地把他抱在怀里，临到床边毛茸茸的脑袋惺忪地在他胸口乱蹭，夏之光一个失神碰倒床头的水杯，床单被子全湿透了。

周南彻底清醒过来，从他怀里回到地面，看着一床水渍无语地说看你干的好事。夏之光说好心当成驴肝肺，怎么办，这床睡不了了。周南揉揉眼睛，困死了，你那屋是双人床吗。

躺在床上反倒没什么睡意，夏之光平躺着看天花板，“你要去西班牙吗？”

周南的慌乱没入黑暗，难以察觉。“你怎么知道，我……不一定，可能不去了。”

夏之光说，“为什么不去？你一直想弹钢琴。”

周南翻身面对他，手臂上一小块温热的皮肤贴在一起，“我好像有点舍不得了，夏之光，我舍不得。”他闭上眼，在被褥里牵住夏之光的手，“以前爸妈反对的时候我也没想过放弃，现在倒自己打退堂鼓了。你说人为什么不能事事如意呢。”

“事事如意？那叫奇迹了。”夏之光皱了皱眉，把手从他掌心抽出来。

周南怔了怔，粉末状的慌乱上浮，他睁开眼睛与他对视，不甘心错过他眼中的半分情绪，“你希望我走吗？”

夏之光语气平缓，以假乱真，“希望。” 

弦月倒置，爱与梦的相悖棱角需要打磨，痛苦与错所构筑的选择并不比想象中艰难。答案浅显，他没有消耗一点时间。夏之光的瞳孔像深色的猫眼石，有光游动，“忘了告诉你，我找好了房子，准备搬走了。”他在说谎。

拒绝的意味足够直白，周南声音发涩，“为什么？”

夏之光阖眼，“不为什么，一个人住挺好的。”

他搬走那天周南到楼下送他，仲夏的傍晚潮意积蓄，分别仓促得不像分别，夏之光笑着捏了捏他的脸，“钢琴家，下次见面再弹《月光》给我听。”

离开展厅时灯火翕伏。美术馆门前是片旷阔的草甸，茸软地陷进深黯的墨蓝。夜将黄昏咀嚼大半，遗漏一杯浓稠的桔红碎片，风在枯萎。夏之光站在台阶上点了根烟，饶有兴致地注视草甸上暖调的装饰灯，灯丝弯出和缓的弧度，拼凑一行象牙色的英文。

THERE IS NO MIRACLE HERE.

夏之光倚着石柱吐了口气，水珠揉进鼻腔薄凉的烟雾，又涩又腻。他眯着眼，满足地笑起来，拿出手机拍了张照片。镜头在错落的夕光中难以聚焦，于是字母遗失形状，灯光冷清的边缘醺然地卷，像一小块跌进水洼里的，渐远的月亮。

-end

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Katie Paterson, Earth-Moon-Earth (Moonlight Sonata Reflected from the Surface of the Moon) 2007


End file.
